


Thorny road

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [26]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Based on Songs, Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, Not Beta Read, Olympics, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Zhenya reminiscenting about her career. Set at 2022 Olympics in Beijing.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 13





	Thorny road

**Author's Note:**

> Part 28 of quarantine challenge - prompt: rose

They've brought her red roses. Dozens and dozens of journalists are sitting and standing there, watching her, their voice recorders, phones, cameras ready. But she still has time to compose herself. To notice the flowers.

* * *

_How's the saying? Roses are red and violets are blue?_

Red is definitely your colour. Scarlet dress for Tosca, red rose lipstick for Memoires of a Geisha, dark red, perfectly applied lipstick for Exogenesis.

And Anna Karenina. Carmine red. No matter the circumstances, thinking about Anna Karenina will always bring a wave of strong emotions to you. Hope, disappointment, and also a new beginning because it was at the Olympics when you performed Anna Karenina for the last time and afterwards your new life began.

More and more journalists are coming.

There's still time. You look at the roses again. Yes, your path has been thorny. So much more than you would have thought in 2016 breaking records easily.

_[I want it I got it. I want it I got it.]_

It's not always true. And wanting is not enough. Luckily you are not a dreamer but a fighter. You got what you wanted because you had fought for it.

_[If teardrops could be bottled]_

But there were tears. With Marianelli's last tones of Karenina you began to cry. And it took so much effort and will to just stop.

_[Was I made from broken mold.]_

But you stopped crying and cursing the universe for letting your foot break at the most inconvenient time. You got up again.

_[Never ending beginning on an ever spinning reel]_

From the first moment you’ve felt great at TCC. Safe. But you’ve also felt like having to begin over and over again. Learning everything anew. Reworking everything.

_[like a carousel]_

And the competitions no longer have a set scenario. Tano, tano, win, record, smile.

_[like a clock whose hands are sweeping past the minutes of its face]_

There's progress, there's art, but sometimes, looking at the results page you wish you could go back.

_[like the circles that you find in the windmills of your mind]_

But it's just a fleeting thought. You train even more eagerly to make it up.

_[like a door that keeps revolving in a half-forgotten dream]_

And sometimes it feels that the doors keep slamming in front of you. GPF? No, we don't want you.

_[when the world shakes us..._

_...fears of tomorrow..._

_...how do we climb?]_

You get up again, as numerous times before and after.

And when the biggest stage comes...

_[and we don't have a thing to lose_

_no matter what they say or do]_

… you are prepared. Because you've been through so much, kept evolving, improving, fighting, hoping, believing.

* * *

The press conference is about to start. Multiple journalists ask her simultaneously. "How does it feel to win the Olympics?" "Will you participate at Worlds?" "What are your future plans?" "What will you perform at the gala here?"

"Million roses," she smiles and touches the gold medal hanging around her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> And if exactly this doesn't happen in Beijing I will sue the whole universe! 
> 
> Songs used in this fic:  
> 7 rings  
> idontwannabeyouanymore  
> Windmills of your mind  
> Beautiful mess


End file.
